Dare or Dare
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: After being sent to a coliseum by another family, some of the Vongola family, some of the Varia family, and a few others are forced to play a game that will determine if they will be able to get home. One-Shot. Possibly OOC. Dedicated to Amu4ever.


Something strange happened again because of being the successor of the Vongola Family. Tsuna was walking back home from school late because of all of the clean-up duty that was pushed onto him by his peers. Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed back to help him out, which Tsuna was grateful for.

Tsuna softly sighed as he stared, mesmerized, into the orange skies that were just about to turn dark. Yamamoto and Gokudera were bickering behind him with loud banter. Something about "disrespecting Juudaime" and some lighthearted laughs.

They were almost at Tsuna's house to start homework when a translucent-blue wall appeared before them, shimmering like it was about to collapse at any moment. Tsuna squeaked. The banter grew silent and the three stared at the wall with curiosity and confusion—Tsuna wouldn't admit that he was scared.

"Haha. What's this?" Yamamoto asked, getting closer to it, reaching out his hand to touch it.

"Oi, Baseball Idiot, don't touch it," Gokudera commanded, eyes narrowing.

"Hiie, what is that?" Tsuna asked, eyes wide. Though he didn't know what it was, he had a suspicion that it had something to do with the mafia.

"Maa, maa. We can't figure what it is if we don't touch it," Yamamoto tried to reason, reaching his hand closer.

 _'No, there are many ways to find out what it is if we don't touch it',_ Tsuna thought, slightly deadpanning.

Yamamoto was only a centimeter from the wall when Gokudera caught his arm. "This is a trap."

"Nei, let's go talk to Reborn about it," Tsuna suggested, about to walk around the wall. Yamamoto stared at him, slightly distracted and just barely move his hand. Unfortunately, since Yamamoto was so close to the wall, his hand brushed against the wall, making it glow brightly, almost blinding them.

The wall consumed his hand and started to pull Yamamoto inside. He tried to retract his hand but the wall only consumed him faster.

"Oi, Baseball Idiot, pull your hand away!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haha…" Yamamoto nervously laugh. "It seems like I'm stuck."

Since Gokudera's hand was still grabbing onto Yamamoto's, he started to get suck in with him, yelling out for Juudaime to run.

"Minna!" Tsuna cried and tried to help pull them out but, in a second, all of them were pulled through and they went flying in, yelling out in fear.

 **o-o-o**

Reborn was watching the whole portal incident closely with his Leon binoculars. He frowned deeply and jumped off of the tree branch in front of the portal that just ate his student. He opened up his baby hand and Leon transformed into a green pistol. Without a hesitation, Reborn shot three bullets at the portal, thinking that they would go through. The bullets hit the portal and was caught in space before falling on the asphalt.

Thinking that the portal was closed up and would disappear soon, Reborn reached out his hand to examine it but was sucked in without any difficulty.

He was consumed with a bright light. All he knew was that he was plummeting downwards and his body started to tingle.

 **o-o-o**

Ryohei was punching a punching bag in the boxing club room. Beads of sweat dotted his muscular body, soaking the fresh bandages that were tightly wrapped around his hands and arms. He has been going like this for hours now, and already broke several bags.

He threw one last punch before he gripped both sides of the punching bag with his hands to stop it from moving and leaned his head against it. Ryohei reached over to grab his water bottle and chugged it down, heading to the locker room.

He didn't get far inside when he saw a bright wall. "What is this extreme thing?" he asked himself since no one was left in club for today. He approached it before backing away with a smile on his face. Ryohei yelled, punching his fists in the air before sprinting right at it, disappearing inside.

 **o-o-o**

Lambo was running from I-Pin. His small arms were tightly wrapped around the jar of grape candy. "Buahaha! Lambo-sama has the candy!" he shouted.

"Lambo, give back candy!" I-Pin screamed, lunging forward but Lambo jumped out of the way last second.

The baby looked back, laughing even harder, not noticing the wall that opened in front of him and swallowed him before disappearing.

 **o-o-o**

Squalo, Fran, and Belphegor were lounging around. Knives where inside Fran's hat from being target practice. They were all pretty bored, even Belphegor's regular smile looked forced.

A blue portal opened up behind Squalo who took up all of the velvet couch. "VOI! Who turned on that light?!" he screamed, annoyed at the sudden change. He swung around and was shocked—though he didn't show it.

The blue portal started to move towards them, filling up the room. "Shishishi," Belphegor laughed, knowing that it will all be interesting soon. The three passed through the portal in an instant.

 **o-o-o**

The laboratory groaned with many different noises from the machines that were scattered around. Spanner's chest was leaning against the backrest of his chair, one hand lazily holding the stick to his lollipop. His eyes glanced at Shoichi whose hands were tangled in a collection of wires, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

"Connect the blue wire and the red wire," Spanner suggested, rolling over.

Shoichi nodded, pulling his hands out and grabbed the wires that were on top, carefully touching the ends together. The lights around them flickered before shutting off, leaving them in complete darkness.

When the backup generator turned on, the two were gone.

 **o-o-o**

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed as he stared at the man who looked almost identical to him.

Daemon smiled, eyes gleaming with amusement; waiting for the other to move. The two were at a standoff.

Mukuro was the first to cast an illusion at the first mist guardian of Vongola. The giant wave came crashing towards him and Daemon easily sent out a matching—if not, bigger—wave. The waves crashed against each other and a bright light shone from between them, spreading out.

Both mist guardians thought it was the others illusion, their smiles dropped for a split second when they found out that it wasn't.

 **o-o-o**

Skull was flung to the ground. He held his armored head. Colonnello's foot was raised before he lowered it. The cloud baby quickly got to his feet, fuming before rushing towards Colonnello. Colonnello didn't look amused as he, once again, kicked Skull, sending him flying.

The blue portal opened and Skull disappeared inside.

"Where did Skull go?" Verde asked, stepping outside but both babies didn't have time to say anything else. Their bodies tingled as they made it through the portal that lunged at them.

 **o-o-o**

Enzo was resting on Dino's shoulder when Dino tripped and fell through the portal because he is a failure without one of his subordinates around.

 **o-o-o**

Byakuran looked at the portal in front of him. Without any thought, he entered.

 **o-o-o**

Everyone landed in a pile on the cold, metallic ground of a cage. The giant portal on the top of them closed, leaving them all trapped.

"Itte!" Tsuna groaned, getting up as he rubbed his head. "Hiie! Where are we?"

"Dame-Tsuna, lower your voice," Reborn said, getting up to his feet as well. He looked to his student, eyes widening at the height difference. Normally, Tsuna would be the one towering over him because of the curse, but now he was the one with the long legs and torso and much older than the middle-schooler.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna stared at him in shock. He looked at everyone else who got up. "Minna! What are we doing here?"

"Maa maa, Tsuna, I'm sure we'll figure out soon," Yamamoto comforted.

 _"Hello and welcome,"_ a robotic voice greeted from all around them. Everyone looked outside the giant cage, seeing that they were all in a colosseum. In the stands were hundreds upon hundreds of holographic people.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked, narrowing his dark eyes.

 _"I am merely a creation of the Venatus Family."_ None of them knew who the Venatus family was or even heard of them. They must be some weak family, but, still, it was impressive that they did manage to capture this many people.

"Why are we here?" Verde asked, grown up like Reborn was.

 _"My creator wanted to play a game."_

"Why? If you are a rival family, why not kill us? You had the chance."

 _"We do not wish to bring harm, just amusement._ "

"What game are we playing?" Yamamoto asked, oblivious to the whole fact that they were trapped here.

 _"A very simple game: Truth or Dare_. _Well, in this case, Dare or Dare. As in, you have no choice_."

"That's a kid's game!" Colonnello commented.

 _"That maybe so, but that doesn't change what position you are in. If you do not play the game, you cannot go home. If every single person gets through every truth or dare, in which there are mostly dares, then you will be able to leave. Refuse to do one: there will be consequences and all chances of you leaving will be gone. Let's begin."_ No one had enough time before the first dare came though. _"Ryohei, exit the cage. Anyone else who tries to leave will be shocked."_

The cage opened up and Ryohei stepped out, walking to the table full of vials that rose from the ground. He looked around in confusion. "Oi! What is my extreme task?"

 _"You are dared to create a potion that will be given to Tsuna to drink. Verde will help, but he will not be allowed to talk or leave the cage or point to the correct ingredient. He has to describe tem non-verbally. No interference is allowed, except from Lambo."_

"Hiie!" Tsuna shrieked.

Ryohei looked at the vials before looking at Verde with determination. "I will make an extreme potion!"

Verde examined the vials which was hard from where he stood. He readjusted his glasses and shook his head in annoyance and embarrassment. Verde crouched down on all fours and started to leapfrog in a square.

"Buahaha! A camel!" Lambo laughed and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Stupid cow…" Gokudera said, instantly yelling as he was shocked.

 _"You are not allowed to talk,"_ warned the voice.

"That's right Stupidera! No talking!" Lambo said.

Verde rolled his eyes before pointing to Leon that was perched on Reborn's hat.

"Reborn!" Lambo said.

Again Verde rolled his eyes and shook his head. He moved his arms out to create a figure like a tree.

"A kangaroo!"

"I got it!" Ryohei yelled, picking up the brown vial. "I will poor this extreme liquid in the bowl." He did so.

Verde paused, thinking of a new recipe to follow since Ryohei already messed up thanks to Lambo. He was hoping that Ryohei would pick the green formula. The man glanced at the blue liquid and started to make a wave motion with his arms.

"It's Stupidera!" Lambo cried out. Gokudera was about to speak up but was shocked, silencing him.

The scientist pointed to the fake blue sky. "Blue!" Ryohei said and poured the blue vial.

Verde then went for the yellow liquid. He made a thundering sound with his mouth and then buzzed his lips. Ryohei poured the green liquid after looking at Lambo who was looking at his ring that he pulled from his afro. Verde once again changed the recipe and looked at the white liquid.

He pointed at the uniform shirts that the students were wearing.

"My subordinates!" Lambo said.

Ryohei seemed to get it and poured the white liquid with valor. The potion was done. Ryohei lifted the heavy bowl and jogged to the cage, water splashing everywhere. He pushed it into Tsuna's shaking hand who looked like he was about to puke. Tsuna licked his dry lips and swallowed saliva to wet his throat. A few beads of sweat fell from his forehead as he stared at the nasty brown potion. He shut his brown eyes tightly and brought the bowl to his lips, slightly tilting the bowl. The potion poured down his chin and down his throat. Tsuna gagged, bending over to throw up. The potion tasted like a bloated rat that was dipped in sewage then brought back up to be thrown in a gym sock that was never washed.

 _"While we wait for the potion to take place, Colonnello, you are dared to be Skull's servant until the game is finished, as well as Daemon serving Mukuro._

 _Mukuro chuckled with amusement and Daemon frowned._

"I will not do what that pineapple says," Daemon refused, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

 _"If you don't then all of you are doomed here forever."_

"Nufufu. I will find my own way back. I don't care about any of them." Daemon tried to cast an illusion but nothing happened. He tried again and again but no illusion would appear.

 _"All abilities are disabled here. Please continue with the game."_

"Just continue the game so we can get out, bastard," Gokudera ordered.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled.

"So Colonnello-senpai has to be my servant?" Skull asked, pleased.

"Shut up, bastard," Colonnello said, kicking his longer legs out to kick the helmet-wearing man.

"I command you to not attack me anymore!"

Colonnello stopped his kick midway and grumbled, pulling it down. He just wanted this whole game to end so that he wouldn't have to tolerate Skull as much.

A clicking sound snapped everyone out of their antics. They followed the sound to Reborn and Byakuran who were now chained together by the wrist.

"Oi, what is this?" Reborn growled, tugging on the chain only to have Byakuran constantly nudge into him.

"Is this part of the game?" Byakuran asked, looking amused. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of marshmallows he keeps on him for a light snack. He plopped one in his mouth and sucked on it until the sugar began to dissipate. The two men were flashed out of the cage and into another cage that looked fragile and easy to get out of. A screen popped up in front of them and, at first, all they saw was darkness before it switched to Tsuna's face.

A hole appeared under Tsuna, Skull, Colonnello, Mukuro, Daemon, and Belphegor and they dropped down. Even from a thousand miles away, you could hear Tsuna's high pitched scream. A hole opened up outside the cage and the scream that was from the hole in the cage before it closed up was now coming from the hole outside. The scream stopped once Tsuna found out that he wasn't falling anymore.

 _"Reborn and Byakuran has to save Tsuna. Colonnello and Skull are responsible for at least one defensive mechanism in the pit and try to protect Tsuna from the others in the pit. Everyone else, do as you please to Tsuna,"_ the voice explained.

Colonnello and Skull looked up and scrutinized the area and saw several ledges with different mechanisms. A starting bell rung and everyone went into motion.

Belphegor cackled, taking out his throwing knives. "Shishishi." He threw a knife with one swift motion. Tsuna barely had enough time to dodge as the knife practically skimmed him, cutting off some of his brown, fluffy hair.

"Hie!" Tsuna screamed and ran, but there was only so much room to move in a hole.

"Kufufu, your body's mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said and started to chase him around. "Daemon Spade, capture Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Leave me alone! Reborn, help me!"

Reborn looked at the screen with gridded teeth. If only Leon could transform into something that could get him out of here. He could only stand, chained to Byakuran as he watched his student's body become cut with the knives and nails that grabbed at his skin.

Colonnello's hands groped for a handhold to climb up the hole. He made it half way up to one of platforms when Skull screamed from under him. "What are you doing? Carry me up there!"

With a roll of the eyes, Colonnello jumped from the ledge, knees bending to not hurt himself as he landed. Skull snickered and wrapped his arms around his neck and was surprised that Colonnello actually was capable to carry him while he climbed back to the ledge. The blond let out a relieved sigh as Skull let go. The machine was a retractable harpoon. Its jagged tips were enough to scare anyone. Colonnello grabbed the handle to it and pointed it at Mukuro.

"Let me shoot it!" Skull said and rammed his shoulder into Colonnello. He grabbed the handle and pointed it at Mukuro. His fingers pulled the trigger. The force from the harpoon swerved the direction of where it was intended to go. The harpoon went straight to Tsuna who jumped out of the way just in time, screaming.

"You're supposed to help me!" Tsuna cried out.

"Let me do it," Colonnello suggested.

"No, I can do this! That was just a warmup!" Skull said, retracting the harpoon and shot it again, this time hitting the ground between Tsuna and Belphegor. He kept shooting the harpoon over-and-over but it mostly did worse for Tsuna and Skull refused Colonnello's help.

Daemon lunged forward and pinned Tsuna down. That's when Reborn had it. He kicked out his leg and bashed the weak cage until one of the bars broke. It was enough to fit through now. He slid through the cage and tried to walk, but he was still chained to Byakuran who was lazily being pulled as he floated around. Since his legs were crisscrossed, he didn't fit in the gap. The hitman had to slap the legs down before he shoved Byakuran through and pulled him to the hole where he jumped, using Byakuran's hovering as an advantage to get him down the hole without many problems, kicking Skull off of the ledge on the way.

His foot jammed into Daemon's neck and knocked him off of Tsuna. He held his foot down and glared at everyone in the hole. His eyes shifted down to Tsuna who squeaked.

"Dame-Tsuna, looks like you need more training," he said with a small smile that only Tsuna could see and a smile that scared him.

With a flash, all of them were out of the hole and back in the cage. Most people stepped away from Reborn at the sadistic aura that radiated from him.

Dino twitched as he held Enzo tightly, remembering the same look Reborn had when he was training with him again.

"Wait, what did the potion do?" he asked, trying to distract himself.

"Nothing. I made sure to nullify any chance of effect," Verde answered.

 _"Tsuna, you must now wear a chain around your neck until you leave,"_ the voice interrupted and a second later a chain was wrapped around Tsuna like a collar. _"Shoichi, you are dared to eat Spanner's extra sour lollipop."_

Spanner shrugged, pulling the lollipop out of his mouth, a ribbon of saliva breaking. He held it out to the redhead.

"Can't you give me a new one?" Shoichi asked.

"Lambo-sama wants the candy!" Everyone ignored Lambo.

"This is the only one that I have," he said.

Shoichi tenderly took the lollipop in his hands, eyeing the shiny end that was wet from saliva. This was an indirect kiss, from a guy no less. He shut his eyes and forced the ball in his mouth. His face instantly scrunched up like a prune as the sour taste numbed his taste buds. He felt like Kami-Same had took the time to slap both of his cheeks together. His eyes watered and he wanted to pull it out but he had to finish it.

It felt like he was going to leave existence and create his own lip in reality from the force on his cheeks when the lollipop was finished. He gasped out in relief, eyes red from tears.

Spanner reached in his pocket and stuck another lollipop in his mouth. Shoichi looked incredulously at him. "You said you didn't have another!"

"This is a different flavor," he answered.

 _"Tsuna, you are dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Reborn,"_ the voice said.

"I can't do that," Tsuna yelled, shaking his hands. "He's a sadist. That would be Seven Minutes in Hell."

But before he could protest anymore, they were both inside a small space, consumed in darkness. He cowered against the wall.

Reborn smirked, lips hidden by the shadows. From outside the closet that they were forced in, the people waiting only heard Tsuna's screams, pleads to stop, and occasional banging. When the doors opened, Tsuna stepped out, body bruised and hair even messier than usual.

"Juudaime, what happened?" Gokudera asked, running to his boss's side.

"Many things," Tsuna whispered.

 _"Fran, I dare you to propose to Belphegor."_ The voice said.

"Eh? I have to propose to Bel-senpai? But he's a poor excuse for a living creature," Fran monotony said.

"Who're you calling a poor excuse?" Belphegor asked and threw some knives in Fran's hat.

"Bel-senpai, can you stop throwing knives at me? I need to propose to you." Fran bent down on one knee and held out his hands, making it look like he was holding the small box. "Would you marry me?"

"No. You don't even fall down when I stab you."

"I didn't want to marry you anyways."

 _"I dare Reborn and Colonnello to kiss Tsuna,"_ the voice said.

It was like a tomato had exploded in Tsuna's cheeks. His face heated up with the brightest shade of blush. His small hands covered his face in embarrassment and he squirmed. Reborn and Colonnello ticked their tongue and bent down on either side of Tsuna's cheeks and pecked them.

Steam exploded out of his ears. He peeked out of his fingers and looked at the two adults before another round of stream exploded from him and he covered his eyes.

 _"Squalo, you are dared to play Baseball, Vongola-style, with Yamamoto,"_ the voice said.

Yamamoto perked at the word baseball, and, if possible, he smiled even brighter and he practically skipped out of the cage that re-opened. Squalo followed him, grabbing the wooden baseball bat. He flipped it in his hands and stepped on the base. Yamamoto passed the baseball between both of his hands and, in an instant, his cheerful eyes grew sharp and he raised a leg up and threw his arm back before throwing a fastball that ripped through the atmosphere, spiraling towards Squalo. It hit the wall of the coliseum, cracking it.

"VOI! Not so fast!" Squalo complained.

"Sorry, sorry," Yamamoto laughed before grabbing another ball and threw it just same as the last.

"VOI!"

He threw another fastball but this time, Squalo swung the bat. The ball crashed against the wooden bat and shattered it. Squalo grabbed another and swung the bat as another fastball was thrown. Then another and, pretty soon, the floor was almost completely white from the hundreds of baseballs. Yamamoto was having a blast and Squalo was fuming. He had gone through tons of bats and his hands were covered in splinters.

Finally, a ball was thrown that was weaker than the other throws. Squalo swung his bat but didn't make a full motion. He stopped in mid swing and let the ball bounce off of his bat and hit the ground. Squalo stared at it incredulously, not knowing what to do next.

When he looked up, he saw Yamamoto running towards him, hands reaching out to grab the fallen ball.

"Run!" everyone in the cell screamed. Squalo began to sprint to the next base. All of the sudden a land shark tore through the ground and started to flop towards him. Javelins started to shoot around him and the ground began to fall away. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he passed his last base but just as he was about to step on it, he felt a light tap on his arm. Yamamoto had tapped him out a yard from the last base.

"You're out!" Yamamoto said.

"What?!" He spun towards Yamamoto who looked at him with innocent eyes. Squalo grabbed a bat on the floor, looking like he would hit the poor boy but instead he spun around even farther and threw the bat towards a screen, imbedding it into it.

It first came as a spark, then the screen exploded, catching the other screens in a chain of explosions. Everyone in the cage ducked as the whole coliseum exploded.

When each of them opened there eyes, they stood where the portal had swallowed them previously like nothing had happened. No time was passed and all scars and bruises were gone. The last thing any of them saw a shimmering blue light.

 **o-o-o**

 **This is finally done. This took forever because of my bust schedule. I don't know how I did. I actually didn't really remember the characters that well and I didn't want to spend time going over the characters. I tried my best. It's been so long since I actually did something KHR. Could you tell? Yeah, you could tell. This was a bit rushed but it was so long. I also was going to be a bit more "naughty" or whatever word would fit best (I actually wanted to get a bit kinky). I wanted to go into full detail of things but I felt like it would be awkward for some readers especially with some of the dares I was given. I know that I didn't include most of the characters or do dares with some but I didn't want to crowd too much. This one-shot could have been a lot better but there was a lot to cover in a certain amount of time.**

 **This one-shot is dedicated to** ** _Amu4ever._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


End file.
